


Dream a little dream of me

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Frederick made a deal a long time ago..He has had his fun now THEY went him back .Jason is the only one to save him.





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me pairings and writing prompts at my Tumblr @headcannons-for-the-slashers

The silence was too quite, that was the first thing Jason noticed when he entered his dream . Usually he would hear water dripping or screams sometimes he would hear the hiss of the all too familiar bolier room followed by the hellish noise of claws against metal screeching into every corner of the room amplifying the noise. But tonight something was wrong and Jason could sense it . It was unsual for Jason to sense unease but tonight he felt it as the dream was wrong.  
Usually when Jason slept he ended up in a place in his dreams be it back in a childhood memory with his mother or he would simply be strolling through the forest with ...  
Oh .  
Jason looked him trying to see where he was but he was surrounded by darkness he was literally nowhere. He looked down and saw the same darkness beneath him which caused him to stumble. A million thoughts shot through his mind ,' what's happening? Where am I? Mother?!' he tried to calm himself, he was in a dream and there was only one person who could help him and so he thought of Freddy. But since the dream demon was nowhere to be found Jason thought he could try something out..if it was a dream then maybe he could command Freddy to be with him? so he concentrated hard , he imagined the dream demons sneer , his striped sweater ,his battered fedora and his crisp voice lovingly cooing his name ," my sweet Jason~ my dear sweet Jason~" then suddenly Jason opened his eyes and saw a misty figure kneeling before him clinging to his waist. He was wearing a fedora and a striped sweater,' worked!' Jason thought before helping the figure up before realizing the man looked like Freddy but he was ..wrong..his skin was not burnt , his blue eyes were as clear as day and he had ginger hair. Jason instantly let go of the inposter and glared at him but the man spoke ," Jase you fucking moron it's me!" He began ," listen to me hockey puck!"  
Jason tilted his head and looked at him strangley,' Freddy?' he thought and he nodded ," look Jase I haven't  
Got much time but I need your help" he inhaled and seemed to have trouble standing ,' Jase..you remember that a long time ago I made a deal with demons?"  
Jason nodded and Freddy continued ," well I have had my fun now they want to drag me to hell for good"  
Jason didn't quite understand and gently placed his hand on Freddy's shoulders as a way of saying 'i don't understand'  
Freddy sighed," listen retard if there is one thing you don't do it's deal with the devil and I need your help because the last place I wanna be trapped is hell...I need you to find the necronomicon for me...so I can get my powers back..I'm only here because you dragged me in" he huffed," maybe your mom was right after all, you are special after all"  
Jason gently squeezed his shoulders before the world around them started to get lighter  
"Jason, when you wake ..come find me I'll be in springwood! Im in a coma and I need to be somewhere safe!Please your the only one I can.."  
Jason woke up and needed to find this springwood place fast . Remembering a bunch of maps he had taken from the campers he looked through every single one until he found one that said 'springwood' on .  
He didn't know what he would find there but one thing for certain, it's where he had to go

Jason was trundling through the forest clutching the map in his hand , of course he really didn't know how to read it but he had seen the word springwood alot and he saw the line leading to the place so he just decided to follow it with his mother occasionally helping him now and again. He had to get to Freddy as soon as he could he didn't want anything happening to his only friend...

It seemed funny to Jason that a long time ago he and Freddy would have been trying to kill the other but as time went by the knew the fighting was worthless so instead just decided to call a truce and get along with the other since there was nothing else they could do. The hockey masked killer kept walking until he reached a place that looked like a small town , checking his map Jason was sure he was there and was about to go into the town until his mothers voice echoed in his head ,' Jason! Be careful my special boy, I do not trust any of these people and I still say you shouldn't be here'  
Jason quickly responded,' Freddy need help , mommy , Freddy need Jason'  
His mother huffed ,' since when did you start listening to Freddy?! Do you remember what happened a long time ago Jason?'  
The masked man bowed his head in shame ,' but mommy, Freddy changed!'  
His mother fell silent before saying one last thing,' I hope you know what your doing my special boy..'  
Jason lifted up his head and with his one good eye scanned the street how on Earth was he going to find him?  
Jason tried to remember some of Freddy's stories about this place maybe they would guide him to where he was ...  
Jason remembered a place in one of Freddy's stories called 'elm street' maybe that's where he would be?

Stepping out of the shadow of the forest Jason began to walk down the pavement , avoiding people who he very much wanted to kill .  
It's was around noon Jason managed to find elm Street and that's when he saw the house , the abandoned house with the green roof and blue door . Freddy's home.  
Jason kicked down the door and entered the old house .  
It was quite dark and there was a few cobwebs but the serial killer could vaguely make out the stair case . He began to slowly ascend the stairs before mentally calling out to the dream demon but no answer.  
Finally arriving in the bedroom there he was , laying on the bed with his eyes closed but he looked anything but peaceful. Freddy kept twitching and jumping and mumbling in his 'sleep'  
Confused Jason shook him,'wake up Freddy .. wake up' getting no reaction other than Freddy gasping in pain and clenching his fists the hockey masked man resorted to picking Freddy up and slinging him other his shoulder before exiting the house and heading back to camp crystal lake .

It was midnight the time the hockey masked man got back with the dream demon . Entering his cabin the taller man placed the smaller man on his bed and watched as Freddy cried out in his dream," stop ..STOP!" Jason sat besides him and soothingly stroked his hair. The poor killer really didn't understand what was going on but he needed to contact Freddy again and so lay besides the smaller killer who was thrashing in his sleep and pulled him close , wrapping his arms around him before drifting off to sleep ....

"Holy shit Jase..you actually managed to find me!", Freddy gasped. The taller man nodded and Freddy continued ,"I need the necronomicon Without it I'm gonna be stuck in this coma until the demons fully claim me!" Freddy began to Pace ," the last I heard of it was in a graveyard..not far from here..I need you to get it.. please"Jason nodded in understanding,', I help Freddy'


End file.
